Pisa Party
Pisa Party is the fifth episode of Evan Billion. Plot Evan and the gang are flying on a plane, when a beam of heat crashes into it. Everyone screams as it crashes into Italy, slanting the Leaning Tower of Pisa. The theme song plays. Evan and the gang took parachutes to the top of Pisa. They climb down through it, and they get scared as they see random eyes. When they reach the bottom, they see Italian people eating lasagna from a business called Papasagna. Kevin tells the others to stay outside while he gets a meal. Kevin goes in. Ockitalusion walks by the three outside. Evan identifies it as an Opticoid and watches it. Ockitalusion puts an Arm Cannon on his arm and blasts a tree. He then blasts other things, then heads towards Pisa. The three run toward him and fight. Ockitalusion injures them all and continues. Kevin comes outside, and takes them to the hospital. He drops off their food and drives around in his car, enjoying a couple pieces of lasagna, french fries, and juice. He sees Ockitalusion blasting off chunks of Pisa, and attacks him after absorbing it. Ockitalusion freezes him and flies away in a forcefield. The other three are healed from the hospital and go joyriding. They find Kevin, frozen, and Rocket melts the ice. Kevin tells that Ockitalusion froze him and destroyed part of Pisa. Evan, Rocket, and Sharpoint eat the rest of the food. While driving, Ockitalusion delivers a hologram that explains that he will destroy Europe by destroying the pin that holds it together. Kevin tries to explain that what he believes is fake, but the hologram can only give messages. Ockitalusion is practicing blasting with some targets. A guard tells him that he needs to leave and not do damage to the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Ockitalusion blasts him and ignores him. Italian police try to capture him, but Ockitalusion blasts his way out of the situation. A huge fight begins, and the gang join it with the policemen defeated. Evan turns into Battlesuit and attracts Pisa to him, and uses it as a cannon. The other three are eating lasagna. Evan gets mad at them, but Ockitalusion makes it dark and does different kinds of blasts. Sharpoint discovers that lasagna explodes when under too much light, so he throws the lasagna at Ockitalusion when he starts to make it light again. Evan turns into Edibility and blasts caramel at the lasagna to increase the effect. Ockitalusion makes a lot of light until he makes it normal. The lasagna explodes, and the caramel sticks him to Pisa on a spot that he made cracks. The plane is fixed, and the four go home. The spot that Ockitalusion is on falls, and hurts him. Characters *Evan Levin *Kevin Levin *Rocket *Sharpoint Villains *Ockitalusion Aliens Used *Sportacus *Battlesuit *Edibility Quotes *-the gang are walking down Pisa- *Evan: I thought Pisa was already slanted. I know for sure. *Kevin: Do you know it as much as you know the ABC's? Cause you're wrong! *Evan: A, B, C, D, E, F, G. *-Evan looks behind him and sees eye- *Evan: H, EYE! AAHHHHH! *Kevin: You're afraid of the ninth letter in the alphabet? *Kevin: J, K, L, M, N, O, P. Q, R, S. T, U, V. *-Kevin looks behind him and sees eye- *Kevin: Double-EYE! *Evan: Looks like ''you ''don't know the alphabet. *-Ockitalusion defeats the three- *-Kevin walks outside- *Kevin: Hey, I got pizza, lasagna, and for the appetizer- *-Kevin stares at the wounded three- *Kevin: Next time, I stay outside. *Italian Guard: Ciao, amico non umano, è necessario si prega di lasciare. Pisa è una tappa piacevole che è visitata da molte persone, e non si vuole essere arrestato. Lei, adesso? (Italian for "Hello, fellow nonhuman, you need to please leave. Pisa is an enjoyable landmark that is visited by many people, and you won't want to get arrested. Do you, now?") *Ockitalusion: Huh? Handle your Italian. *-Ockitalusion blasts the guard back- Category:Evan Billion Category:Evan Billion Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ultimatehero